fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Jack Yami
Jack''' (ジャック,' jakku) is a former weapons dealer who was cursed with the Evangrius Curse after he called upon the Angel of Evangrius and wished for a ongoing war to continue due to him gaining a large profit from it. After being cursed with immortality, Jack decided to go into isolation for five-hundred years. Appearance Jack is a tall, fair skinned man. He has long, bright, green-yellow hair and blue eyes. He wears a white cloak, almost like a sheet, that covers his whole body, and a pair of white trousers. Around his neck and extending down the front of his body almost to the floor, is a strap of some kind, with a large loop that connects two-thirds of the way down, there is a metal spike at the tip. Personality Jack is a quite man who keeps to himself. He despises humanity due to his curse he blames humanity for his greed. He does not show it when he meets pepole. In a fight Jack acts like he is week or dumb but in reality he does this so his opponent let's there guard down so he can attack. He is a but of a battle maniac, he enjoys fighting anything and anyome that offers. He does hide this side of him. When fighting Jack becomes sadistic and cruel. Usually torturing his opponents. History Magic and Abilities '''Immense strength:' Immense Speed: Monstrous Durability and Endurance: Arc Of Illusion (幻想のアーク, Gensō no Āku): Is a powerful illusion type magic that allows the user to control or alter the victim's perception of reality by controlling the five senses to such a point that it can make the target misinterpret between reality and illusion. Arc of Illusion requires eye contact to be performed and when executed, it traps the target in an illusion that is completely controlled by the user. The user is able to quickly create simple or complex illusions to deceive an opponent. *'Fake Out': Jack uses almost always uses this at the beginning of a fight. This illusion makes his opponent think they are getting the upper hand even killing him at times. While this is happening the person under the illusion is frozen in place. When the opponent either kills Jack or he deactivates the spell everything will start to dissipate into cherry blossoms. *'Best Fiend': Jack makes a illusion of his opponent fighting themselves. These illusions have the same abilities, memories and appearance. This illusion will usually try and torture the opponent mentally by bringing up bad memories or moments they wish to forget. *'King´s Vida': A special illusion Jack rarely uses due to it bringing back memories to him. This illusion summons all the pepole Jack has meet in his life time. All the pepole who are made have the same abilities that they had when Jack meet them. Voodoo Magic :is an magic that enables a caster to redirect any instances of physical damage inflicted upon him to another person using straw voodoo dolls, leaving Jack unharmed but forcing his victim to take damage amounting to what he would have. He is able to consecutively withstand kicks and laser blasts from others, the former having knocked him through a building. Whether the caster can directly choose who receives the damage is unknown. After bodily damage is taken, voodoo dolls that represent the people who took the damage are shed from his body, showing the effects of the attack. Jack has shown to be able to choose who takes the damage due to having many years to practice.